


A Mystery

by InkNPixieDust



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cute, Dress Up, Gen, Godfather Albert, How Do I Tag, Questionable use of make-up, Sherry is precious, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkNPixieDust/pseuds/InkNPixieDust
Summary: Albert Wesker shows up one day with lipstick on his cheek and the S.T.A.R.S. team can't help but wonder who is responsible.The answer is something they would never guess.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing Kinktober, as I'm days behind, but this has been sitting on my mind for a while. I wanted to get it out there. I love Albert and little Sherry, and it's my headcanon that he was her godfather. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

_ October 5th, 1997 _

Chris leaned over his desk, flicking a pencil at the brunette woman who leaned over the papers on her desk, scribbling her report about the arrest she'd made last week. "Hey. Psst. Jill."

She looked up with a scowl, tossing the pencil back at him. "What?"

"Look at the captain's face? Is that lipstick?" Chris asked, subtly gesturing towards the captain as he stood with his back to them using the copier. 

Jill glanced at Wesker, trying to see what Chris was talking about. Her eyes got wide when she saw the tiny little lipstick stains, her cheeks burning. She'd been attracted to the man for a while now and jealousy flared up as the woman wondered who was lucky enough to get to spend that kind of time with him. 

The captain returned to his office and Jill chewed her pen top. "What do you think? Someone here maybe?"

Barry wandered over, stealing a piece of candy from the bowl that Jill had for Halloween. "What are you kids chatting about?" He asked, looking between the two of them.

"The captain's got lipstick on his cheeks," Chris pointed towards the door, resulting in Jill smacking his arm to make him drop his hand. 

Barry cocked his eyebrow up and turned towards the door to his office curiously. "Well, team. Looks like we've got a mystery to solve.

*~*

_Earlier that morning..._

Albert had gotten a phone call at about 3 AM, just as he was waking up for the day, that William was still at work and he needed Albert to take Sherry to school. The older man's eye twitched a little but he sighed and climbed out of bed. Normally he'd be heading to work in an hour and a half, but since it was unreasonable to drop a child off at her class room hours before school started…

He took his time getting ready, doing a brief work-out at home instead of the usual workout he did in the gym. Breakfast was had, he showered, and he brushed his hair back carefully, not a hair out of place. Always the picture of professionalism.

The captain drove across town to his friend's condo and let himself in quietly, as it was still a bit early. He paused, eyes narrowing a little bit, as he saw a glimpse of a mess of flour and chocolate chips in the kitchen. Walking around the bar and into the kitchen, he saw the little Birkin on her knees next to a chair, trying to clean up the mess that had spread from the countertop to the floor. 

"What are you doing?" He droned, a brow raised as the little girl looked up at him. 

"I was baking!" She squeaked, standing up and waving the dustpan in greeting. 

Wesker shook his head, a ghost of a smile spreading on his lips as he ushered the girl to go get ready for school. She grabbed the cup of tea she had made and scampered away down the hall. He took the dustpan and broom from her as she ran like a little tornado into her bedroom. He gave a short bark of a laugh, turning his attention to the mess she had made. 

First, the counter was dusted off, flour falling like snow to the floor. He scrubbed the surface and then grabbed the dustpan and broom, quickly sweeping up the chocolate chips and remainder of flour. The chair returned to the table and he ventured into Sherry's room to check on her, glasses pushed up into his hair.

The little girl was standing in front of her mirror, focused on carefully painting her lips with a tube of Annette's crimson lipstick. One of Wesker's S.T.A.R.S. shirts that he'd given William at some point, probably last week when his shirt had gotten torn by a rowdy experiment, hung from her slim shoulders like a dress. Albert crossed his arms and cleared his throat, the girl spinning with a giggle. Her pigtails bounced and she waved for Albert to kneel in front of her.

"What?" The man sank to a knee, fair brow arched once more in question.

Sherry giggled and grabbed an item from the little table in her room, trading his sunglasses for a crown made from turquoise construction paper. His glasses wound up on her head, the little one grinning at him as she pecked both cheeks and his nose in soft kisses that left red lipstick in their wake. 

Albert laughed, shaking his head and glancing at the mirror. "Are you having fun? You do need to finish getting ready. And what happened to your hand and face?" He gestured to two pink bandaids crisscrossed on her cheek and one on her arm, as well as the face bandage on her wrist.

"I fell and hurt my wrist and scratched my face." Oh. William had mentioned that, now that Albert thought about it. "And then a cat scratched my arm." 

"Have you learned not to play with stray cats?" Albert asked smoothly, starting to stand up. He stopped when Sherry grabbed his wrist and shook her head.

"Nope. I like cats. I'm not done yet!" She chimed, raising the lipstick tube and leaning in close to him. She stared at his mouth intentently as she colored his lips, a puckish sparkle in her eyes the same way the little earrings in her ear glinted in the light pouring from her window. 

"Dear heart, do hurry...I have to work and you have school," Albert managed to talk without moving his lips too much. He'd be loathe to get that makeup on his teeth.

"Shh!" The girl grinned impishly, "Almost done!" She finally stepped back with a pop of her lips, nodding happily. The girl turned and grabbed her backpack, Albert already heading for the door. Sherry shouldered her bag and marched after him, shirt dangling around her knees like a dress over her blue jeans.

Albert got her to school right on time, taking an extra minute when she got out to wipe the lipstick from his mouth with a napkin from his glove box. He sighed and shook his head, resigning to staying in his office while he tried to scrub the rest of the lip stains off his pale cheeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was done inspired by artwork by @tvrs_01001 on Twitter. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/tvrs_01001/status/1197739745322962944?s=19
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Should I do a chapter about them trying to figure it out?
> 
> Twitter: InkNPixieDust


End file.
